


Yeah It's Not A False Alarm

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Roman's just trying his best to cope with his drunken friend. But there are some hidden feelings that may make this difficult here xDENJOY XD





	1. Heard Little Sirens In My Head

How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation?

Well, Roman knew the answer to that. He guessed it was based more on “why” rather than “how”, though. So why had he let this happen? He certainly didn't want to be lying in Dean's comfortable bed and spooning a fully-clothed yet very tired Dean from behind. And yet here he was.

Dean had called him earlier that day. And sounded to be very inebriated on his end of the phone. It didn't seem to surprise Roman, though. He knew that Dean was going to attempt to do a "drunk” video call, but he hadn't expected the guy to call him right after he got home. Dean had done his best to communicate with his confused—if not slightly worried—friend.

“Hey......Roman?” Dean paused in his question, like it was difficult for him to find the right words to say.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me...McDonald's? Or just...food? I need food...please.” Roman could easily hear the slurring in Dean's speech.

“Dean, you've got food in your refrigerator. Just go warm something up.”

“Noooooooo, I want FOOD!” Dean replied back, his pent up energy pushing through a bit with his whining. Roman gave a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair..

“Dean, how much did you drink this time?”

“Dooon't change the subject!”

“Fuck's sake, man, just answer the damn question.”

“It was...half a bottle? The...whole bottle? I dunno, 'm not sure.”

Roman gave another sigh, though it sounded more like an exasperated groan this time. If Dean was this fucked up, then Roman was gonna have to play Nanny. Again. With another defeated breath, he switched the phone to his other ear, standing up from his bed.

“Roman pleeeeeeease, I just want...I want food. Can ya...get me food, please? I'm so hungryyyyy....”

“Okay okay, I'll get you food. Just get yourself a glass of water at least. I'll be over there in a few.”

He disconnected before he had to hear Dean screaming an obnoxious “THANK YOU” into the phone.

\----

To say he found Dean still sitting at the lounge table from his kitchen, wasn't that much of a surprise. The blonde was slumped over his desk, and appeared to be knocked out. Roman noticed a glass of water sitting next to him, a little shocked that Dean had actually listened to him, but was quick to see that the glass was entirely full. Dean may have gotten himself some water but it looked like he hadn't even touched it. Still, Roman approached him and shook his shoulder.

“Hey Dean, Dean Wake up.”

Dean slightly stirred and whined high in his throat, raising up an arm to bat Roman off like some kind of pesky fly. “Nooooo, I was havin' a good dream. Fuck off...”

It was at this point that Roman was losing his patience with the intoxicated wrestler. Not hesitating, he grabbed Dean by the scruff of his black leather jacket, and managed to yank him out of his chair.

“R-Roman..the fuck?” Dean's legs nearly gave out on him, and they would have had Roman not allowed him to lean up against him.

“C'mon, let's go.” Roman got a firm grip on Dean's arm and helped tug him along.

“Wha...where we goin'?”

“To your room, ya dummy.”

Roman counted it almost a miracle that he managed to haul Dean up to his room. Setting him down onto the bed, he handed Den the bag of McDonald's.

“Wasn't sure what to get you, so I went simple.” And by simple meant a plain double cheeseburger with a side of fries. “Go ahead and snack on that. I'm gonna go get that water that you clearly neglected.”

Roman left the room, hoping to trust Dean by himself. At this point, the samoan was a little more than concerned for Dean's well-being. He'd seen Dean get drunk a number of times. Of course said times being very rare, but it had been awhile since Roman had last witnessed his friend become this inebriated. He stepped back into Dean's room, and came across a very pathetic sight.

Dean had the burger in his mouth, but he wasn't really...doing anything else. He wasn't even chewing, although he looked like he was trying to. His eyes seemed more glazed over than before, and Roman watched as Dean gave up and pulled the fast food out of his mouth.

“Can't chew it,” Dean muttered, either talking to himself or not knowing his friend was in the room with him

Roman sat himself down beside the other man and took the burger from Dean's hands, depositing it back into the bag and fishing out some fries. “At least try and eat these.”

“Don't want to...”

“Dude, c'mon, you gotta eat something. I went and got this stuff for you cause you asked in the first place.”

“Ya didn't have to...”

“Well, I did.”

“....Why're you so fuckin' nice,” Dean suddenly asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

“Cause you're my friend? Why else?”

“I don't deserve youuuuuuu,” Dean whined again, flopping back onto his bed with a huff. Roman watched him carefully, making sure the blonde didn't throw up on himself but also hoping that he'd just doze off finally. Roman rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

“At least take a nap if you're not gonna eat anything. I'm just gonna keep this glass of water nearby in case you--”

Roman was suddenly cut off when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. The next thing Roman knew, he was being pulled down, and his lips were colliding with Dean's. In that split second, he realized two things. One, Dean's lips were soft and tasted like Jack Daniels(that solved the mystery on what he had been drinking earlier), and two....Dean was still very drunk. Roman wanted to hold that kiss. By god did he want to. But he knew that his friend was not firing on all four cylinders. Trying to keep his heart at a reasonable pace, he immediately pulled back.

“Whoa whoa, Dean, easy there! You're still drunk as balls, man!” Roman exclaimed, trying to sit back up but unable to do so. Dean seemed to have tightly wrapped his arms around the other, keeping Roman pinned in place.

“'M not drunk!” Dean slurred.

“Yes, you are. Stop arguing and just fucking go to sleep, you weirdo.”

“Noooooo f...fuck youuuu,” Dean continued, still rebelling. “I dun wanna sleep...”

And it was here that Roman regretted his next choice of words.

“....Will you go to sleep if I stay here with you?”

There was a long pause from Dean, before he replied with a tired “yeah”.

\-----

And that was how Roman found himself where he was now. Still spooning Dean from behind as he slept. The blonde had nodded off awhile ago, to which Roman did as well, but didn't stay asleep for long. He had almost forgotten why his arms were snug around Dean's chest and holding him close to his warm body, holding him like he would be torn away forever. But his arms were now starting to become numb. Roman was as careful as he could be while he tried to worm his limbs free, making sure he didn't disturb his friend.

When he was successful, he expected his first thought to be to leave and get out of this madhouse before Dean woke up.

Instead...

He found himself sitting up and leaning over Dean.

The blonde's face looked a little less flush now, hopefully due to most of the alcohol now out of his system. His eyes were lightly closed; long eyelashes dusting his cheek bones, and his mouth parted open by just a bit. Roman found his eyes gravitating towards those lips. Those very lips that had kissed him only a few hours ago. His mind raced back to that moment, searching through those few seconds for something--

No.

Dean was drunk, and clearly didn't know what he was doing at the time. It was only an accident. Roman didn't want to give himself a broken heart, trying hard not to overanalyze the situation and think that just maybe there was something behind that kiss. But there wasn't. Nothing but booze and uncontrolled impulses. Roman continued to watch Dean, though. In a sense, it was a bit creepy, and Roman wasn't afraid to admit that, but this was a rare moment for him to witness. Not everyone got to see the great Dean Ambrose out cold, lying on his bed in deep sleep. Sure, Roman had seen the very few pics Dean had jokingly sent him in the past of him “sleeping” in different goofy poses, but this was different. Dean didn't look like he always did in his photos.

He looked peaceful, soft.

He looked vulnerable.

Roman felt his heart twist within the confines of his ribcage. There was a sudden emotion overtaking his thoughts as he continued to watch Dean peacefully doze, and said emotion was unexpectedly forcing him to move closer to Dean. He leaned in, closer and closer.

He felt like his heart was gonna burst.

Tentatively, his lips touched Dean's cheek.

The kiss was soft, light, and held a world of tenderness. Roman gently pulled away with a melancholy frown and quietly sighed. It was a kiss he had left behind, and one that no doubt would go unnoticed by Dean.

At least, that's what he thought, when he suddenly felt Dean beginning to stir.

He watched as those tired eyes steadily fluttered open, revealing those piercing blue eyes, cold and gripping like winter's first morning. Dean blinked a couple times, clearing his blurred vision. When he was made aware that a warm body was pressing up against him from behind, he turned his head, and was met with Roman's watchful expression.

“Ro?” he tried to speak; his voice coming out raspy and dry.

“...Yeah?” The samoan was trying his best to stay still, and not immediately bolt for the door.

“Why are you...in my bed?”

“Cause...you asked me to stay?” Okay now that was definitely a lie. Roman wanted to kick himself right in the shins. He managed to follow up with a quick fix. “I mean, I technically offered to stay. You were in pretty bad shape, Dean"

The blonde brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, groaning slightly. “Fuck...what time is it? How long was I out?”

“Almost 11. You slept for a good while.”

“Jesus, Ro, you couldn't have woken me up?”

“Hey, you needed the rest.” Roman was starting to become aware that Jack was seemingly un-phased by the fact that he was lying next to him and spooning him very closely. Den yawned, managing to stretch a bit.

“...I guess you're right,” he sleepily replied. “Sorry for sounding a little pissy.”

“It's fine, man. If I know you, you're typically a grouch when you wake up from a nap,” Roman noted with a small chuckle. When he felt Dean shuffling closer to him, though, his heart was quick to thunder in his chest.

“Um...Did you...need me to go?” He tried to choose his words correctly. “You seem coherent enough to hold a proper conversation, so...I can leave if--”

“Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“Just stay here. Please.”

Well this was definitely unexpected. But Roman wasn't going to argue with his best friend. He settled back down against the other's shoulders, and very hesitantly started to wrap his arms back around Dean's waist. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Dean's hands grab his wrists and hold them tight, as if to keep himself locked in place within his friend's embrace. With nothing else to do, Roman snuggled close to Dean, burying his face against the blonde's neck.

“....Is this okay?” he found himself asking.

“It's more than okay,” Dean replied. Roman swore he could hear the man smiling. In turn, he softly smiled back. Whether this was real, or just a very convincing dream, he held tight to the moment. Never wanting to forget it.


	2. There A Spark

Roman wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Lying close to each other and hearing every single breath being taken. Dean enjoyed the feeling of his friend's chest slowly rising and falling behind his back. It reassured him in some way that this was real. This was real and Roman was here with him.

And that couldn't have been more perfect.

“So...” Dean quietly spoke up. “How long have you been crushin' on me?”

“You make it sound like we're back in high school,” Roman replied, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over Dean again, wanting to get a better look of his face. Dean gave a small giggle and turned his head, looking over his shoulder, showing off that beautiful smile that made Roman's heart melt.

“For awhile, I guess,” he answered, though.

“Even before you became my friend?”

They locked gazes with each other suddenly, and the air grew very still around them. They both leaned in slowly. Eyes closed. Lips touched. And it seemed like a jolt of renewed confidence had swept over the two of them. Well, it did for Roman at least. He quickly shifted, swinging a leg over Dean's hips, and eventually straddled him. Dean found himself pinned beneath his friend, before his breath was stolen away by another kiss.

“Even before then....” Roman finally replied after pulling away.

“Okay, now I know you're lying,” Dean couldn't stifle his chuckling; hands reaching up to cup Roman's face, his fingers gently brushing against the recent beard that had been gracing the samoan's face. “You may be the big dog, Roman, but you're a terrible liar.”

“Oh come on, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?” Roman gave him an incredulous look.

Dean merely laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss. They both smiled into it, unable to hold back their giggles as they kissed each other stupid. They hadn't even realized when the kiss grew in intensity, with more passion and desperation being poured into it, as their hands mindlessly roamed and grabbed. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Roman pulled back, ducking his head down to litter his pale neck with needy kisses. Roman shifted forward, seemingly unaware of just how close in proximity their pelvises were, thus causing a small bout of friction that threw them both off guard. It caused Roman to lightly groan, with Dean giving out a quiet whine.

Another sound accompanied the heated space between them. And it was none other than Dean's empty stomach protesting at him. The blonde gave an embarrassed chuckle, which in turn caused Roman to do the same. “You should probably eat,” he suggested. “But I'd suggest real food this time.”

“Pfff, real food?”

“Well I don't think McDonald's counts as real food.”

“Wait...you actually got me McDonald's?” Dean asked, with raising one eyebrow up.

“Yeah, I did, and you didn't even try to eat it,” Roman replied, trying to contain his oncoming laughter.

“Why the fuck did you get me fast food?”

“Hey, you specifically asked for it!”

“....Did I?”

Roman rolled his eyes harder than he should have, practically facepalming himself, to which Dean playfully shoved him off. “Hey, it's not my fuckin' fault that I can't remember what the hell I said to you when I was drunk!”

“Then maybe you shouldn't have recorded a drunken video and sent it to me in the first place, dumbass.”

“Oh fuck off man” Dean belted, grabbing one of his pillows and relentlessly beating the other man with it. Roman was quick to grab another pillow, smacking his friend directly in the face. As the pillow fight ensued, so did the contagious laughter that followed. It wasn't until Dean got a glimpse at his window did his excitement die down.

“Holy shit, you were kidding about it being late. Wait...is it snowing outside?” He stood up from the bed and approached the window, squinting hard. “Whoa, looks like it's been snowing for awhile.”

“Wait, what?” Roman was quick to join him, also looking out the window. “Well, should've seen that coming. Clouds were looking pretty grey today anyways.”

“You're honestly not thinking about driving back home in that, are you?” Dean asked. There was no doubt a tone of concern in his question.

“Not unless you start singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'.”

“Oh God, if I did, I'm sure you'd be halfway to your house already,” the blonde snickered.

“And then I'd freeze to death, with that very song haunting me to my grave.”

Both Roman and Dean erupted in full blown laughter, leaning on each other as their sides began to ache and tears formed in the corners of their eyes. They eventually stopped themselves after a few more poorly concealed giggles. Roman gently cupped the side of Dean's face, leaning in for a small, but tender kiss. Dean returned it, exhaling softly through his nose as he held Roman close. He felt his stomach grumble at him once again, breaking the kiss.

“As much as I love this, pretty sure I'm gonna die of starvation within the next few minutes.”

“You know you get pretty dramatic when you've got an empty stomach.”

“Oh shut up.”


	3. Dancing In The Flames

Dean counted himself lucky that he had plenty of leftovers still sitting in his refrigerator. He settled on warming up a few slices of pizza, while Roman sipped on a large mug of chicken noodle soup.

“Damn, Dean, and here I thought I hoarded a lot of mugs,” the samoan jokingly smirked as he looked through Dean's collection. “Do you even use all of these or are they just used for collecting dust?”

Dean was currently retrieving his pizza from the toaster oven as he rolled his eyes playfully. “Yes, I do use all of them, thank you very much.”

“Damn, that's a lot of coffee,” Roman chuckled.

They settled themselves on the main couch in Dean's living room, and agreed to watch a Christmas movie that wouldn't reduce them to a sobbing mess of tears.

“Home Alone it is then,” Dean proudly stated as he plopped onto the couch, right next to Roman so that their shoulders were touching. Roman merely smirked and shuffled closer, peeking out the corner of his eye to see Dean grinning.

\-----

It didn't come as a surprise that they both fell asleep. Though the surprise itself was that Dean was stretched across the couch, one leg on it and the other dangling off, with Roman lying directly on top of him. They had even managed to sleep through the credits rolling across the screen, only just now stirring when the white noise of the movie ended, leaving the room in silence. Roman was the first to notice, managing to lift his head a bit. His hair brushed against Dean's chin and it caused the blonde to chuckle slightly.

“And here you say you're never ticklish,” Roman said, settling himself across Dean's chest as they met eyes. Dean opened his mouth, ready to retort back...when Roman suddenly shifted against him. And there it was again. That mind-numbing friction that was just so tantalizingly wonderful. Their crotches brushed purposely this time, and Dean couldn't stop the quiet gasp that left him. He blushed near crimson though when he saw Roman's expression. The older man looked rather proud of himself to have pulled that sound out of him. He leaned in close, letting his lips linger right beside Dean's ear, before softly speaking into it.

“....Dean.”

Immediately, goosebumps broke out across Dean's skin. He shivered, and couldn't stop himself from arching his hips, dragging their half-hard erections against each other again in a sweet grind, causing a tiny moan to slip through.

“Does that feel good, Dean?” Roman asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“Fuck, shut up,” Dean whined, grabbing hold of Roman's face and pulling him in for a kiss. The grinding stayed persistent as they began a fight for dominance. Dean refused to be put in a submissive state, but Roman wasn't going to have it. His tongue invaded the blonde's mouth, kissing him sinfully as he rolled his hips against the other. Dean managed to hike a leg up around Roman's waist, bucking his hips to meet that sweet, torturous grinding.

“F-Fuck,” Dean gave a strangled moan, his hot breath clinging to Roman's kiss-swollen lips in the tiny space they shared.

“Dean, are you...sure you want this?” Roman popped the question. The heat of the moment was so fucking addicting, and Roman wanted nothing more than to overdose on it till his heart stopped. But he sure as hell wasn't going to force this on his best friend. He stole another quick kiss. “Cause we can...I mean, we can st--”

“Ro, I fucking swear, if you suggest we stop then I'm gonna personally kick your ass out into the snow.”

A delighted spout of laughter escaped Robin. That was Dean for you. But it was all the confirmation he needed as he started pulling the blonde out of his shirt. Dean raised his arms, letting the piece of clothing be discarded onto the floor, and being caught off guard when Roman started leaving hot, wet kisses across his naked collarbone. He shuddered, feeling the others teeth graze lightly against his skin, letting a hand come up and grip the back of Roman's head in anticipation while butterflies swarmed angrily in the pit of his stomach. He slightly jerked, whimpering quietly with a surprised gasp as the other man laved his tongue over a nipple.

“Man, the fanfics were pretty spot on when they said you look this good in bed,” Roman noted, unable to hide his grin. Dean groaned loudly and covered his face.

“Oh my God, are you fucking serious? Did you actually read fanfiction of me?”

“Maybe , Maybe not!” Roman smirked as he continued his trail down towards Dean's waist, leaving behind a trail of soft kisses in his wake, making Dean squirm. He was in the process of undoing the button and zipper on Dean's jeans, when the blonde suddenly stopped him.

“Take. Your. Fucking. Shirt. Off.” Dean almost sounded irritated and demanding in his voice..

“But what's the magic word? Or do you not have one?” the dark haired man sneered back, almost playfully.

“PLEASE. Take. Your. Fucking. Shirt. Off. Roman.”

Roman snickered, sitting up to pull himself out of his sweatshirt, followed by his shirt. He caught sight of Dean looking up at him with a rather pleased smirk.

“Probably the first time I've seen you shirtless up close." the blonde commented, reaching up and letting his fingers carefully drag down Roman's toned chest. “You're a lot more fit than I expected.”

“Is that why you wanted me to take it all off? Just so you could judge my appearance?” he smirked.

Dean rolled eyes playfully, pressing his thumbs into the sides of Romans hips. “Hey, it's a good kind of judging', I swear. You really do look good.” He paused. “....More than good, actually.” the blonde's pink blush painted his cheeks again as he bit his lower lip to shut himself up. Roman reached down, using his thumb to gently pull Dean's bottom lip free from his teeth.

“If you keep up with that lip biting, you're gonna drive me insane.” Roman's voice came out smooth, like a slick pan of ice, yet Dean could clearly hear a burning desire bubbling just underneath the words. He felt his sweatpants being yanked off. Roman apparently didn't waste any time. Before Dean could curl up and try to shield himself, his wrists were grabbed and pinned by his sides.

“Try not to squirm too much, okay? I'm pretty sure nobody wouldn't want to see any evidence on you,” Roman smiled with the friendly warning. Spreading Dean's legs further apart, he dipped his head down. Dean could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven the moment he felt Roman's tongue trail against the head of his cock, but it was impossible to keep still when Roman's mouth enveloped him completely.

“Holy f-fuck Ro,” Dean gasped; his hips being held in place by his friend as Roman gradually began to bob his head.

Okay, so Roman admitted that this was his first time giving head, and it certainly wasn't gonna be perfect, but fuck it all, he wanted it to be perfect for Dean. He sunk his head down further, letting Dean's cock slide effortlessly across his tongue. It was certainly a mouthful for Roman. The thickness of the erection was arousing, and when he hallowed his cheeks and gave a hefty suck, a rush of pride bloomed in his chest when he felt Dean's dick give a heavy throb on his tongue. He could already taste precum coating his tastebuds, and Dean was moaning high in his throat.

“Fuck, please don't stop,” the blonde found himself pleading.

'Well, he did say 'please', Roman thought, and continued with his work.

“Ooooh fuck.” Dean attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, wanting to watch the wrestler's work. He was almost mesmerized by it; how Roman sank down further, taking in as much as he could of Dean's cock, before hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. It was intoxicating. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from staring at Roman's every movement. The man's lips parted beautifully around his dick, a trail of saliva left behind each time he bobbed his head. Roman gave a hard suck, slurping loudly in the process as he pulled off with a loud pop. He eyed the bubble of wetness pooling at the tip of Dean's cock, and smiled, sticking his tongue out and lapping away the bitter precum.

“You're such a fucking cocktease,” Dean groaned, reaching out and raking his nails through Roman's long hair.

“Takes one to know one.”

Dean managed to snigger in response, only a bit surprised but not disappointed when Roman crawled back up to meet him in a soft and slow kiss.

“I can only assume that giving me a blowjob wasn't the only thing on your to-do list?” Dean grinned against Roman's lips.

“Well, it's a pretty long list.”


	4. Now I'm Burning In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long silence of this story I just couldn't think of anything else for the last part other than this. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this fic I'm very glad you guys enjoy what i got with this   
> :)

When it was deemed that the couch wasn't comfortable enough to continue, Roman and Dean had somehow made their way back up to Dean's room. Of course, it took them a few minutes here and there. Numerous times, they would pin each other up against the wall, unable to go a few seconds without a kiss.

“Damn, Roman,” Dean quietly moaned, his back meeting the wall for the third time as Roman's lips assaulted his own. He whined pitifully, choking back a groan as Roman's hand teasingly stroked him, thumb swiping over the head of his painfully hard cock. Eventually they pulled themselves away from the wall, managing to stumble into Dean's room and not so gracefully onto the bed.

“Roman, how in the fuck do you still have your pants on?” the blonde asked as he nipped at Romans neck, letting the older male tower over him.

“Well, they are pretty comfortable, not gonna lie.”

Dean scoffed against Roman's throat, leaning up and pushing him onto his back, before fumbling for the others zipper.

“Your hands are shaking,” Roman noted, watching how Dean struggled to undo the button.

“Shut up.”

“What, are you nervous?” The Samoan couldn't hide the chuckle that hung on the send of his sentence.

“Well, I'm de-pantsing my best friend in a sexual manner with every intention of blowing him. Of course I'm fucking nervous, you ass. I've never done this before!”

Roman could only laugh in reply, watching as Dean finally undid the button of his pants and carefully pulled down the zipper. Dean's fingers tentatively curled around the hem of his jeans and boxers, grabbing ahold onto both, before slowly pulling them down. Roman stayed silent, letting his friend remove the last piece of clothing he had been wearing. But when Dean's hand readily wrapped around his neglected hard-on, Roman couldn't stop himself from swearing under his breath. He watched as his cock was steadily worked; Dean's hand gliding easily along the heated length, smearing precum that had already been drooling from the head.

“Sh-Shit.”

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Dean purred, squeezing a little on the downstroke and causing Roman's hips to buck.

“Y-Yeah....oh fuck.” Roman let his head fall back, nothing but breathy moans tumbling past his lips. He felt a slick tongue flick against the head of his cock, followed by a warm, wet mouth briefly enveloping him. “God, I wanna fuck you,” Roman muttered. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Den pulled off of his friend's dripping cock. “You really think I'm gonna say no to that?”

“Well, I don't know, you do have a tendency to change your mind a lot. Just sayin'.”

Dean rolled his eyes, keeping his insults at bay for now as he reached over to his nightstand, fishing around for the necessities. He was startled when Roman suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over, forcing him onto his stomach.

“At least let me have the honors. You'll end up hurting my pride,” Roman whispered into his friend's ear.

“Pfft, what pride?” Dean snickered. The retort earned him a harsh squeeze on his ass, feeling Roman's fingernails dig hard into the plush skin. He nearly flinched though when he heard the telltale sound of a cap being popped off. There was a gentle hand running softly down his back, to the base of his spine.

“Try to relax for me, Dean,” Roman spoke, his voice comforting yet full of promise for what was to come, as he coated his fingers with a hefty amount of cool, slick lube.

“Ah!” Dean slightly yelped, unable to quiet himself. A cold, wet finger easily breached him, sliding inside up to the knuckle. “Oh fuck, oh f-fuck.” The blonde tried to keep himself from babbling, trembling and moaning as Roman searched for that one spot that would make his toes curl.

“I'd ask if you could handle two, but judging by how much you're groaning, I'd say you're almost there,” Roman couldn't help but chuckle, watching how Dean humped against the sheets and tried pushing back on his finger. A second digit followed the first, and Dean groaned deep in the back of his throat.

“God, just fuck me already, Ro.” the blonde fussed, with his voice coming out muffled from where he had his face buried in his arm.

“You're pretty damn impatient, do you know that?” Roman mused, retrieving his fingers back, before uncapping the bottle of lube again.

“I can be impatient all I fucking want.”

“Oh really? Cause we can just call it a night right here. Or at least, I can.”

Dean wanted to scream. Roman always did his best to irritate the hell out of him.

“No! Just...fuck me, please.”

“Using manners now? Well I guess I don't have to call it a night just yet.”

Dean groaned again, frustrated and horny as hell as he angrily tugged at the sheets beneath him. He suddenly felt Roman's breath close to his ear.

“You're gonna want to take a breath,” he warned. Dean did as he was told, and nearly choked when he felt something hot, thick, and large push all the way in.

“Oh God, oh f-FUCK!” Dean found himself crying out into the sweat-soaked bed sheets. The fullness was intense. Way more intense than he had been anticipating. What felt like an electrical current raced down his spine, as Ronan began to piston his hips forward; his cock easily ramming against Dean's prostate. Each time that spot was struck, Dean scrambled to breathe. It was like each thrust was punching the air out of his lungs, numbing his brain and alighting his senses in liquid fire.

“F-Fuck, you feel so good, Dean” Roman grunted, managing to hoist the other up onto his knees; his grip tight and painful around Dean's hips as he thrusted harder.

“Don't stop, oh f-fucking, OH GOD!! Please don't stop,” Dean found himself whining. His mouth was hanging open, already drooling onto the blankets. Their skin met loudly with slaps that seemed to echo in the room, with Dean's ass jiggling with each impact. Roman found himself looking down, watching how their bodies connected; his dick easily sliding in and out of Dean. He could also see the mess he had reduced his friend to. Nothing but high pitched whines and guttural moans as the blonde clawed at the pillows beneath him.

They were both close. So close and teetering on that edge of reaching their own cloud nine. Roman issued more force behind his thrusts, though his rhythm being thrown off sync as he recklessly chased down his own orgasm. Dean was reduced to raspy shouts, as he clenched harder around the other.

“Oh fuck, oh f-fuck I'm gonna cum, gonna c-cum,” was all Dean could babble, before he cried out into the empty room, his body seizing and growing still. His orgasm ruined him in the most delightful way imaginable, heavy shudders wracking his exhausted frame as he came hard. He felt Roman stiffen behind him, felt sticky heat filling him to his core, as the sound of the man above him, pleasured, groaning reached his ears. A decent-sized weight came down on him, pinning him to the bed. Dean could feel Roman's tired breaths tickling his cheek.

“So,” Roman spoke, trying to catch his breath. “When did you start crushing on me?”

“Oh my God, Roman...”

**Author's Note:**

> There's 4 parts in this leave a kudos if you like it xD


End file.
